Congruent Angles
by ToQuenchAThirst
Summary: Two Figures and Rain. Some ShikaTem Fluff. NOT YAOI
**Author's Note: ...**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the only healthy relationship in the Narutoverse. They were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Congruent Angles**

They say when you plot revenge to dig two graves. The dark figure in the distance turned that thought over in his head. It felt like a lifetime away, and things had turned out so different.

He was lucky, unlike others.

The rain slapped the streets and the tall boy with the short dark ponytail that stuck up in the air, exhaled.

He was dressed in a black suit. He had a rose in his hand.

He was wearing a wedding tux. He stuck out his arm and a girl with short blonde hair linked arms with him.

Shikamaru smiled, the rain soaking him and his companion to the skin.

"You're late."

The girl shook out her hair and rolled it into a tight bun. She smirked, running a hand over the white dress she was wearing.

It was flared out and had wild passionate white ruffles. It looked too feminine for the stern blonde with the dark green eyes.

"Humpf. And you're soaking wet, you look like a drowned cat." The blonde pulled the remaining fancy pins out of hair. Her makeup was immaculate and her tall muscled shoulders were pulled in and proud with the blush of happiness. Her strict voice was teasing around the pretty mouth drenched in red lipstick.

Shikamaru gave a measured smile. His heart was fluttering. Damn, how bothersome. How long was this feeling of light headedness going to remain?

"Let's hurry."

The beautiful couple undressed in the late evening drizzle. Shikamaru unzipped the Cinderella style wedding dress until his new wife was standing in the rain with a small white under dress with her arms crossed around her chest.

He pulled off his tie. They both reached for the duffel bags they had brought with them.

Temari pulled black regulation pants over her bronze thighs. The last fluff of her dressed stuffed carefully into her bag.

Shikamaru removed his shirt. He folded the expensive jacket and pants, placing them in his bag when he removed them.

Temari turned her husband towards her, fixing his vest, while he divested her of the shimmering jewels on her neck. His thumb tapped her earrings affectionately when she was done.

They smiled conspiratorially at one another.

They stood in Jonin attire, taking stock of the number of weapons in their holster. The shimmering celebratory make up still shone from Temari's face and was at odds with her Jonin uniform.

"Never any time." She breathed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You made it in record time, getting here faster than any women in a dress could move. How long do you think it'll take the assembly to notice we're not there, the fireworks show tonight?

Temari laughed. "The dense ones will catch on latest and Kakashi will be the first."

"Ah, so Naruto would have been the last." Shikamaru bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He was feeling breathless and was afraid he wouldn't stop if it came gushing out. A guy like him, so reserved in emotion, who took things in stride and didn't like making a fuss. Man, he was unraveling today.

"It was a good idea to sneak out separately. I think we can fool them for a little longer."

"Not that it matters." Shikamaru pointed out, leaning against the wooden railing to remove his shoes.

"Great entertainment value. It would have been a sight to see their faces when they found out."

"Running out on a wedding party and all, seems like something the spiky haired kid would do." Temari said as she wiped the color from her lips.

Shikamaru looked up at her and they shared a brief bittersweet smile.

Her jewelry clinked as she deposited them into a small pouch, tucking it into the outside compartment of the duffel bag.

"Well we finished the part that mattered. The rest of it we can enjoy for another time. Are you ready?"

Shikamaru put his hands on his young wife's shoulders. They both appraised each other.

Temari pointed at her ring. "I almost forgot to tuck this away. No need to announce our relationship to strangers and make for easy prey."

Shikamaru's eyebrow's quirked. "Honey, I would be terrified to cross you and any man who sees you as a vulnerable young bride would be plain stupid." He cocked his head. "You look more ferocious with it on, actually."

"You know it. Saved your ass on a mission before, don't put it pass me to do it again. You're gonna have to step it up today to keep up with me."

"Got it babe."

They took off in a burst of speed. The rain beads pulsing past their smiling faces as they kicked off and propelled into the trees.

* * *

Revenge did leave a wake of graves in its path.

A guy stood in the rain with white roses in his hands, dressed in black.

His eyes were hollow and his pale face was a cold mask.

A girl was approaching behind him. She stopped in front of the grave, lowering a rose.

She moved with a dainty fragile air. Her small fists were clenched in pain. The long curtain of blue black hair bowed as she cried silently for a few minutes, before raising her small neck to look up at the back of guy in front of her.

Pearlescent eyes burned with a hot fire.

"Sasuke-kun? You're here?" She continued softly when he didn't answer. "Oh. You care about Naruto too. Of course."

Sasuke lowered his heavy shadowed eyes to look at the girl. "How'd you find this place?"

Hinata swallowed her tears, clearing her voice as best as she could. "It's not just me."

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened. His jaw clenched. "So they're here to take his body."

"Don't fight them." Hinata's feather light voice rung after a couple of minutes of silence.

"They can't..not yet." Sasuke reached in his back pocket to pull out a weapon. "Don't get in my way, I'll bring him back when it's time."

"No, Sasuke. I'm here to help. I told them I needed to see him alone, so they won't be here for a while."

"What?" Sasuke whirled around to look at the girl who rose to her feet. "You're here to do what?"

"Help." Hinata's eyes were serious.

"And why would you do that?"

Hinata didn't answer. She turned around, activating her Byakugan and surveying the landscape. "You have to go now." Hinata moved her hands to the lining her of vest, pulled out a scrap of paper and put it at Sasuke's feet.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're the one who needs to leave." Sasuke spat.

"He's not actually here. They wanted you to believe he's here, so you'd come. That's why they brought me along."

Sasuke's eyes bled red.

Hinata was breathing hard, her heart was pounding. She knew her strength next to the deadly Uchiha wouldn't be worth much. She wasn't feeling the tiniest fear in her body despite this. She had a conviction and fear was a last resort. She didn't have time for that.

"What's going on?" Sasuke growled. "What are you playing at?!"

Sasuke used his Sharingan to peer hard at the mere petal of a girl standing shivering in the cold and wind with firm determination in her eyes.

 _Just like him…_

"They're coming." Hinata whispered urgently. "L-listen to me quickly, S-sasuke-kun. Naruto gave me one last message. I'm here to honor Naruto's last wish for you."

Sasuke's hand twitched, he had the urge to plunge his kunai into the tiny, stuttering, weak girl in front of him. She disgusted him, but he deep down he knew that concerning Naruto, she'd never lie. Any other girl, he'd be disinclined to believe. Although she was a stranger to him, like all his other comrades, there was a sense of honesty about her.

The sound of boots moving across the ground made them both look up from one another.

There were at least 30 Jonin present. As well as old classmates.

Sasuke was lighting fast and had his sword pulled out and at Hinata's throat in less than a second.

A few of them looked like they were going to charge forward. Their captain held them back. Kakashi alone stepped forward.

All her comrades looked down at Hinata with concern in their eyes.

Hinata used this chance to whisper to Sasuke. "There's a location on that paper. That's where his body was taken."

Hinata had just formed the last words when Kakashi materialized like a raindrop behind Sasuke, his hand trying to forcibly remove the sword from hinata's neck.

Sasuke turned the blade, not to hurt hinata, but to wound kakashi who hand was in the way.

Kakashi saw a shocked look cross Sasuke's features.

But the boy recovered himself and swung at kakashi.

The two parried back and forth. Sasuke making it look as if he was going to start up chidori to take his former sensei out.

At the last second, Sasuke pulled away and appeared at Hinata's side.

Kakashi had a mask of anger on his face. "Noo!" He yelled.

He couldn't let Sasuke hurt the last thing Naruto had loved.

But Sasuke was gone.

Hinata touched her vest pocket with her hand without looking, she felt something being placed there.

It was small and heavy, something mechanical.

Kakashi turned to Hinata, "What did you say to Sasuke? He looked shaken."

Hinata blinked, speaking breathlessly. "Nothing. I just asked him to let me go."

Kakashi nodded at her, and walked toward his squad. The noise level was rising among the leaf ninja. They were all talking over one another and only gave a momentary hush when Kakashi joined them.

After Hinata caught her breath, she sat back down in front of the grave. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest.

"Oh..Naruto."

* * *

 **A piece of a larger puzzle guys, which I won't continue until I finish FATE.**

 **Until then guys!**


End file.
